mimpi bersama samudra
by Linor Ayyas
Summary: Eleanor bermimpi tenggelam di lautan—ernest ω eleanor


**disclaimer.** Emma © Kaoru Mori

**warnings.** OOC, typo(s), no dialogues

* * *

**mimpi bersama samudra**

Eleanor bermimpi tenggelam di lautan.

Atau setidaknya itulah yang ia percaya. Sekelilingnya hanyalah air samudra sepanjang pandang. Segala mata angin dikepung birunya air. Ia mengapung ringan bagaikan bulu angsa terbang acuh di udara. Airnya hangat, terasa nyaman. Anehnya, Eleanor masih bisa bernafas.

Tubuhnya coba ia gerakkan, namun apa daya semuanya mati rasa. Kemudahan dirinya mengambang hanya ilusi belaka; tangan kakinya terbelenggu rantai kasat mata, menguncinya.

Sia-sia ia berusaha. Rantai itu takkan bisa terlepas.

Menyerah, Eleanor mengangkat kepalanya. Di atas sana, buih-buih membiaskan cahaya mentari. Sinarnya menusuk lapisan biru, menghujam sampai kedalaman. Variasi warna tercipta dengan eloknya; biru dan kilau putih. Berganti-ganti seakan tahu bagaimana caranya menyenangkan hati sang tawanan.

Namun Eleanor lelah disenangkan.

Ia ingin mencari kesenangannya sendiri. Gadis itu ingin melepaskan diri dan berenang menuju permukaan. Menggapai cahaya yang menggoda di sana dengan tangannya sendiri.

Maka rantai itu pun terlepas dengan sendirinya, dan Eleanor menggerakkan seluruh tubuhnya menuju permukaan—

–Dan saat itulah Eleanor bangun. Dengan bekas air mata di bantal, amnesia dengan mimpinya semalam.

Dengan resolusi baru untuk maju dan melupakan semuanya. Eleanor ingin membuka lembaran baru.

.

.

Lagi-lagi Eleanor tenggelam. Kali ini nyata dan tak menyenangkan.

Dengan kejamnya air asin mendobrak kerongkongan. Batuk tak dapat dihindarkan. Kontras dengan mimpinya, Eleanor buta tentang berenang. Dengan tak jelas anggota geraknya ia gerakkan, nihil hasilnya.

Awalnya ia hanya berniat mengambang di pantai dangkal Brighton; Eleanor berkecipak senang bagaikan anak kecil. Mencoba mengayuh kakinya, gadis bersurai pirang itu mengajak Annie, pelayannya, untuk bergabung. Sensasi hangat air musim panas terasa menyenangkan untuk tidak dinikmati bersama.

Tumbuhlah rasa senangnya pada lautan. Ia membayangkan dirinya tenggelam dan mengambang di dalamnya. Mungkin ia bisa melupakan bencana pertunangannya dan menulikan diri dari kabar-kabar tak sedap yang menganggunya.

Eleanor ingin bangkit dari kepedihan dan rasa malunya. Ia ingin bangkit dan maju menyambut angin segar. Maka ia awali niatnya dengan berenang di Brighton, senang karena pantai indah itu berhasil mengembalikan suasana hatinya.

Lalu hujan seenaknya menginterupsi keceriaannya.

Eleanor terlampau sopan untuk mengumpat dalam hati saat dirinya lupa berapa nomor bilik keretanya. Mengandalkan perasaan, gadis itu mendatangi salah satu kereta. Alangkah terkejut dirinya saat ia bersitatap dengan pemuda itu. Rambut sehitam gagak dan mata sebiru samudra.

Warna biru yang serupa dengan mimpinya.

.

.

Eleanor tenggalam dalam pesona biru mata milik Ernest Reeve, pemuda yang ia temui di Brighton. Yang dengan heroiknya menyelamatkan Eleanor. Yang tanpa sungkan membimbingnya kembali mengumpulkan serpihan hatinya.

(Dan tanpa sepengetahuan Ernest, mulai ia labuhkan kembali pada pemuda itu.)

Kehangatan Ernest mengingatkan Eleanor pada lautan di mimpinya pada malam sebelum ia berenang di Brighton. Melingkupi seluruh tubuhnya, menawarkan selimut kasat mata untuk hatinya.

Mata Ernest berkilau putih bagai cahaya bintang. Kerlap-kerlip penuh kejujuran tak berhenti muncul saat Ernest mengikrarkan janji agar Eleanor menunggunya.

Ernest Reeve mampu membuat Eleanor melupakan segalanya dan memberikan sebuah angin baru yang lebih tenang dan damai.

(Dan alangkah bahagianya Eleanor, menemukan orang yang juga berperasaan sama dengannya.)

.

.

Eleanor pun kembali bermimpi.

Ia bermimpi tentang samudra biru. Sama seperti mimpinya tempo dulu, namun tak ada rantai melingkari tangan kakinya.

Eleanor teringat akan cahaya di permukaan. Ia berenang ke atas tanpa halangan.

Kilau cahaya akhirnya berada di genggamannya. Dan Eleanor bersumpah akan hidup demi cahaya itu setiap hari.

Dan kali ini ia percaya sepenuhnya.

**tamat**

* * *

**author's note.** Latihan nulis pake gaya deskripsi dan lagu Polaris – Aimer keputer di otak. Diketik spontan dan saya agak kesuliatan gegara nggak biasa begini. Mohon hiraukan judulnya ya, cuma dicomot dari poin yang sering ditulis di fic ini /bungkuk2/


End file.
